


Material Things

by warriorfelix



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom, freewood - Fandom
Genre: M/M, long droning sigh, made myself sad with mavin, no mention of lindsay though, poor little michael, sorry lindsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorfelix/pseuds/warriorfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Early Valentines Day, and Gavin realises that he's forgotten to get Ryan anything and has no way to remedy the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Material Things

Gavin woke up early on a Sunday to the ring of his doorbell. He almost wanted to ignore it but knew it was snowing outside and leaving someone out there in the cold like that would be a dick move. Grumpily, he got up from bed and dragged his feet all the way the the entrance of the apartment, quickly glancing at the time at the microwave on the way. 8:23.  _Who the fuck does this on a Sunday?_  
  
He opened the door to the face of a stranger, holding 3 huge elaborate bouquets of very expensive looking flowers. The stranger, a courier, held them out too Gavin with a fed-up look on his face. Apparently the dude wanted to be out of bed about as much as Gavin did.  
  
”Oh, thank you. Did you need me to sign?” Gavin asked as he clumsily took the frankly ridiculous amount of flowers from the courier. The courier mumbled a grumpy “I don’t give a shit” and walked off.  
  
Gavin closed the door with his foot and brought the flowers over to his dining table. They all had little tags on them indicating who they were from.  
  
 _I’ll see you at 5. Happy Valentines Day. Xx_  
 _Ryan_

 

Ryan. That sweet little sucker. He was always spending money on Gavin for whatever Gavin looked at for more than two seconds. Any sort of food Gavin even glanced at while they were out together, Ryan bought three. Ryan loved spoiling Gavin as much as he could and even though Gavin didn’t want to feel like a gold digger, he definitely enjoyed it and had developed a taste for slightly finer things, if only better beer and pizza.  
And Ryan had outdone himself. He had mentioned taking Gavin out some place amazing for Valentines Day but they never really made concrete plans. I guess Ryan knew all along exactly what he wanted to do.

 

_Gotta get ready then,_  Gavin thought.  _Gonna get all dressed up, have a good shave, make sure I take the present... Wait._  
 _Fuck._  
  
Gavin had completely forgotten to get Ryan anything for Valentines Day. Anything at all.  
 _Oh God I am such an ungrateful fucking boyfriend, what the fuck do I get him? Oh my God I’m gonna have to go out and buy something but I have almost no money and I have no idea what he would want and just flowers and a card really isn’t going to cut it_  
 _and oh jesus..._  
  
In a mad state of panic, runs into his bedroom, grabs his phone off the bedside table, and calls Michael.  
  
”Hey Gav, whats going on buddy? It’s pretty early for you, don’t you think? Oh, and Happy Valentines Day!”  
  
”Michael, I don’t know who else to turn to. I forgot to get Ryan anything for Valentines Day. He’s already sent me out, like, a huge amount of flowers and is probably gonna take me somewhere really fancy tonight and I’ve not got a thing to give him in return!” Gavin spoke fast and panic-y, and then it was complete silence.  
  
”Oh. Right. You’re going with him this year, huh? Hey, good for you. Uh, get him a bear or something. I dunno. You ain’t got long anyway, I dunno what you’re talking to me for.”  
Michael sounded bored, almost sad. But Gavin had bigger fish to fry than Michaels feelings right now.  
”Right, a bear, got it! Thanks boi!” As Gavin hung up, he could have sworn he heard Michael mumble an “I Love You” under his breath, but he took little notice. He couldn’t. Not right now. Not with Ryan almost at his bloody doorstep and Gavin completely empty-handed.  
  
Luckily there was a small gift shop a 10 minute walk away from Gavins apartment. He thought maybe he could grab a bargain there. He threw on some possibly clean clothes and power-walked down to the gift shop. Thank God it was actually open. He pushed through the doors and a little bell jingled. An older lady at the cash registar looked up from her crossword and gave Gavin a fond smile.  
  
”Hello lovey, what can I do for you?” She said in a fair rehearsed manner.  
  
”Uh, well, I’ve completely forgotten to get my partner anything for Valentines and they’re coming over this evening and I’m a little short on cash, to be honest.” Gavin admitted, turning out his pockets to almost prove that he was scraping nickles together.  
  
”Well, we currently have a special going on in the For Her section. Lots of young lads like you coming in here in at the last minute. Cosmetic Kits and Bath Bombs are especially popular, but if I were you, I’d get her a nice little massaging gadget. They’re always fond of those,” the old cashier went on. Gavin almost anted to correct her, that it wasn’t a girlfriend she was shopping for, but it wasn’t worth the time. He looked arounnd for big fluffy things. A bear, Michael had suggested. Would Ryan like that? Who doesn’t like big fluffy bears? He picked off a shelf a huge soft one that was about half the size of Gavins body, holding a heart that said “Thinking Of You”. He spent another good ten minutes looking through all the cards to find something that maybe Ryan would giggle at. He ended up choosing one about fancy dinners, and took them back to the cashier. Gavin took out his card and prayed as he swiped. Card declined. Fuck fuck fuck. He tried just the fancy dinner card just by itself. Card declined. Well fuck.  
  
”Bit of a problem there, huh?” The old lady looked at him with pitiful eyes.  
  
”Yeah. Just a bit.” Gavin replied, dropping the items on the floor and leaving the shop, feet almost digging holes in the ground behind him.

 

“Hey, hey Ryan?” Gavin had another brilliant plan. He would pretend to be sick! Of course, and then Ryan wouldn’t come over because he wouldn’t want to catch whatever Gavin got, and then Gavin had another week to get something good together. It was genius.  
”Listen, I’m not feeling very well.. Maybe you shouldn’t come over, I don’t want you to get sick. And I might puke in whatever wear eating tonight.” It all sounded like bullshit and Gavin knew it, but he wasn’t the WORST lier in the world at least.  
  
”Gavin, you’re an idiot. Even if you were sick, which you’re not, I’d be coming over even earlier to make sure you’re okay. Have you stay in bed and make you food and all that stuff. Come on, I’m not an asshole. But you’re not sick anyway. This is gonna sound cocky, but maybe you’re nervous. Just relax and I’ll be there soon, okay? Bye.”  
  
”Soon?? But it’s not even noon yet!” Gavin shouted into the phone, but Ryan had long hung up and all Gavin could hear was the long tone at the other end. Ryan said he’d be here soon. This is ridiculous. Time to get dressed.  
  
By the time Gavin actually found clothes he was happy with, his room looked like a bomb had hit it and he hadn’t even had a shower yet. It was just past noon and not knowing exactly when Ryan was gonna be there (or exactly what he was going to do about the gift situation) was stressing him out to the point where he swore he could feel his own hair falling out strand by strand.  
  
5 minutes in the shower, paying special attention to cleaning his junk because Ryan had joked about “having fun” previously, a good ten minute shave, and other than actually putting clothes on he was pretty much ready. Except for the gift. It kept gnawing at his mind. Ryan treated him so well and Gavin had absolutely nothing to give to him in return. For a brief moment he thought about robbing the gift store GTA style but he knew he was being ridiculous, desperate.  
  
Before he could get his tie done up properly, he heard the doorbell ring and his heart almost flew out of his chest. His hands were sweating so much he struggled to turn the handle of his door. Seeing Ryans face was still so worth everything. Ryans face was everything, it was just so beautiful, well made, well kept, always sharp even when Ryan was trying to be casual.  
  
”Hello there, Valentine. May I come in?” Ryan held a small box in his hand that he kept discreetly at his side, but Gavin caught a glipse of it and his heart dropped.  
  
”Okay, Ryan, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot to get you anything at all for Valentines Day, not even a card or anything and I tried to but I’m super broke and I’m just so sorry I’m an ungrateful boyfriend!!” Gavin half sobbed, half screamed in Ryans face, tears welling up already. Ryan wasn’t even through the door yet and Gavin was already about to cry.  
  
”Oh, you idiot. You silly dumb stupid cute wonderful beautiful idiot.” Ryan cooed as he picked Gavin up by his waist like a small child and brought him in for a very tight, almost over-bearing hug. Gavin was stiff with shock and simply let it happen.  
  
”You know I don’t get you anything because I want you to owe me something, I could never expect anything material from you, not even on Valentines Day! It’s totally fine you fucking dummy. I love you.” Ryan put Gavin down and ruffled his hair, before placing a big kiss on the smaller mans forehead.  
  
”Really? You mean it Rye?” Gavin asked hopefully, looking up at Ryan with glassy eyes and a goofy smile on his face.  
  
”If it really means that much to you, your mouth is always a pleasant gift.” Ryan gave Gavin a little push on his shoulders, which made Gavin fall back into the wall behind him, Ryan towering over him with loving, yet dominating eyes. The tone of Ryans voice made Gavin shudder where he stood and he felt a little hardening in his expensive pants. Ryan clearly noticed the new development down below, being pushed up so close to Gavin, and let out a low, almost menacing laugh.  
  
”Not yet, my love. For now, let’s go some place expensive.”  
  
As Ryan went to lift himself away from the wall to let Gavin pass, he seemed to remember the small box in his hand.  
  
"Ah yes, this is for you." Gavin took the blue box out of Ryans large, almost muscle-y hands and opened it up.  
  
Handcuffs. Naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure i've written close to 6k words this weekend just through fics. I need to get a life soon. its 3am. felix out.


End file.
